The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 1)
The Sims 3 Generations was the first LP that LifeSimmer Created. But Lifesimmer decided to create a "Season 2" or a remake of Generations due to the original not living up to her expectations. Synopsis In this Generations Lets Play, LifeSimmer created two sims Joseph and Justine Smith. They were not married beacuse LifeSimmer wanted to show of the wedding aspects of the game. Justine works in the Daycare Profession, Joseph in the miltary. Justine was given two toddlers to look after: Joshua and Tabbi. This was a bit of a nightmare, but Joseph returned home and helped Justine with the kids. They got engaged in Part 2 and in Part 3 Justine meets her future best friend Zahara Diwan. Lifesimmer throws a bachelorette party at The Grind for Justine and her friends (which is videoed by Joseph) and they tie the knot in Part 5. Their first child Luna is born in Part 7, they move to a new home in Part 9, their second daughter Penelope is born in Part 10 and their only son Jai in Part 15. In Part 16 Lifesimmer ages Luna into a teen and Penelope into a child. Justine sends Penelope to LeFromage Art School for her entire childhood. Lifesimmer makes Luna a loner and creates a group of teen sims - such as Luna's crush Dedrick and her enemy Tori. Jai is now a toddler and Lifesimmer makes the family dog, Tiff, pregnant. In Part 20, Charlie the puppy is born and Luna fights Tori over Dedrick at her teen party. When Jai is a child, family go to France, where Justine is made pregnant again. In Part 29 she has a baby girl named Ava. In Part 31 Luna ages up into a young adult and graduates. In Part 32 they renovated the house and gave Ava a new room, plus a seperate room for Justine's Daycare. Also, Ava ages into a toddler and Jai ages into a teen. After Jai ages up, he becomes Tori's boyfriend and asks her to be his prom date but then the next day Tori becomes a Young Adult, so they break up and remain friends. In Part 34 - New Kids On The Block, 4 new sims (Bianca, Mindi, Zane and Julian) are added. Since the adults are on vacation, Jai throws a teenage party and invites the new sims except for Julian. Jai starts flirting with Bianca. They became a couple but Jai and Tori break up and remain friends, although they did go on a cute date together. Aside from Bianca and Tori, Lifesimmer decides to make Jai a 'playboy' and have him flirt with Mindy as well. Meanwhile, Penelope flirts with Zane and even got into a fight with Bianca for talking to him. In Part 35 - Prom Duo, Penelope and Jai go to prom and are both crowned prom king and queen, despite their clothing glitches (both being insane, they go to prom in different, unwanted attires). Also that night, Zane asked Penelope to be steady. Well, she said yes! In Part 36 - Cafish, the adults come back and Luna goes out with a few sims like Dedrick and Alec Ledesma. Her date with Dedrick went okay, but when she met up with Alec, little did she know that Alec was already an elder and even died on that day. Penelope grows up in Part 37 - Lunatic Kiss. In celebration, Lifesimmer invites Bianca, Zane, Tori, the Pleasant twins and Cassandra Goth to the house. Penelope and Zane both blow out their cakes and share a Lunatic kiss. In part 38, - Unexpected Pregnancy. In this part, after penelope aged up, she and Zane go out for a movie and get a little "frisky" and it is revealed Penelope is pregnant. (Note: By this episode, Tori is already an adult, so it is likely Luna will win a fight when Tori is an elder). In part 39 - Baby and GrandParents. In this part, Penelope and Zane are proud parents of the beautiful Kendra Fenderson and Zane moves in with them. In part 40 - In this part, Zane, Penelope and the baby move out meanwhile Luna continues to work on her potion. List of Sims *Joseph Fenderson *Justine Fenderson *Luna Fenderson *Penelope Fenderson (Later became Penelope Santiago after tying the knot with Zane- Part 41) *Jai Fenderson *Ava Fenderson *Zane Santiago *Kendra Santiago (Penelope and Zane's first born- Born at Part-39) *Julian Santiago *Snuggles Fenderson (Luna's Imaginary Friend) *Tori Dunbar *Dedrick (Deceased as of Part 39)' *Buster (Dog) *Tiff (Dog) '(Put up for Adoption as of Part 39) *Charlie (Dog) (Also Put up for Adoption as of Part 39) *Bianca and Mindi *Cassandra Goth Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays